1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle for moving objects, such as beach equipment, over varied terrain comprised of soft and hard surfaces, such as sand, grass, asphalt and the like. In one aspect, the vehicle is adapted to serve as a table provided with holes for receiving the beach umbrella and for cups; in other aspects, the vehicle is equipped with holders for fishing rods or garden implements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Excursions to the beach require the transport of a large amount of paraphernalia, such as a beach umbrella, cooler, towels, blankets, chairs, etc. This is especially true for families with small children. Similarly, fishermen oftentimes require poles, coolers, tackle boxes, chairs, radio, etc. When visiting the beach from a motor vehicle, space is usually at a premium and devices that require assembly and disassembly place an added burden on the event. During visits at the beach, eating on a blanket can be difficult and wind causes added problems by dislodging or overturning drinking cups.
For transporting across sand, Zawislak, U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,814, discloses a cart having a "U"-shaded section of metal fitted with wheels. The user holds the vehicle at the appropriate angle to allow the wheels or the metal skid to contact the surface depending on the surface type. Resnick, U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,157 discloses a utility hand cart with skis attached to the base, where the cart is locked to skis for transport across sand.
Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,748, discloses a wheeled beach sled kit adapted for intermittent assemblage and disassemblage into a sled for pulling paraphernalia alternately on sand and pavement. The vehicle has four fixed wheels which does not allow for easy turning. It has a large number of parts and, due to its kit form, has a flexible holding area which makes it inappropriate for moving heavy objects, such as a cooler, or sharp objects, such as a beach umbrella or chairs.
Needed is a vehicle-for moving objects, such as beach equipment, over varied terrain composed of soft and hard surfaces, such as sand, snow, grass and asphalt. Additionally, the vehicle should be adapted to serve as a table and have holes for cups, as well as holders for fishing poles, garden implements and the like. The vehicle should be rugged, compact, lightweight, inexpensive and require no assembly.